Magic and Reality
by DarkHellia77
Summary: Bloom almost leaves Alfea, but Cody comes flying out of a vortex! He has to adjust to the magic world, and Stella wants him to be Bloom's new boyfriend. Pairing: Bloom/Cody
1. Chapter 1

Bloom had decided to leave Alfea, because of what happened at Red Fountain. She was

extremely shocked that Brandon a.k.a. Prince sky had lied about his identity. Bloom

thought to herself, "I'll miss my friends, but I feel like I disgraced Alfea. I should just go

back to Earth." She made it to the front gate with her red suitcase, and she looked back at

Alfea one last time. She whispered, "Thanks for everything, Stella. It was great to know

you, but I don't deserve to be here anymore." She headed towards the magical barrier.

In Another Universe

Cody and the other members of Team Amazon were in Area 51, and they were looking

for an alien artifact. Cody thought to himself, "I found a penny. That won't count." Sierra

told him, "You found a penny? I should take a picture for your fan club! This penny is

special, because your hand touched it!" Cody wanted Sierra to leave him alone. He

noticed a vortex machine. He asked, "What's that?" Cody and Sierra walked towards the

portal. Cody said, "This is fake. It won't activate." Sierra shouted, "Darn it!" Her hand

accidentally touched a blue button, and Cody was sucked into the active portal! Sierra

exclaimed, "Oh, no! What did I do?" Cody felt himself traveling through dimensions, and

then he saw a light.

In the Winx Universe

Bloom took the long road back to the portal that Stella made. Kiko had a sad look on his

face. Bloom told him, "Don't worry, Kiko. Everything will be all right. We're only four

steps away from the magical barrier. I hope this day doesn't get weirder." She hoped that

it wouldn't but the opposite came true. Suddenly, Cody's vortex appeared and he was

sent flying from it! He didn't see where he was going, and he went through the magical

barrier! He crashed into the ground! Bloom shouted, "Whoa! I hope he's okay!"

She went back into the barrier, and she was back on the Alfea campus. Stella came

running. She asked, "Did you hear that crash? Why do you have your suitcase, and who's

that?" Cody deliriously said, "Dad, I don't want to eat the vegetable platter." He fainted.

Stella yelled, "He's unconscious! Let's get him to my room! He can heal there." They

carried Cody up the long staircase. After the 5 minute walk, they finally reached Stella's

room. Bloom put him down on the sofa. She wondered, "Who is he? He doesn't look like

he goes to Red Fountain." Stella replied, "He may not go to Red Fountain, but he's cute."

Flora, Musa, and Tecna walked in. Musa asked them, "Why are you awake? It's 10:30 at

night. Who's that guy on the sofa?" Tecna implied, "If he has a cell phone, then I can see

who he is." Bloom looked inside Cody's pants pockets. She found a comb, a bottle of

cologne, a flashlight, and his phone. Bloom handed the phone to Tecna. She told

everyone, "This phone is very ancient. I can't even get a signal." Cody woke up, and he

saw the five girls standing over him. He yelled, "Whoa, am I dreaming? Where am I?"

Bloom said, "You're in the realm of Magix. I'm Bloom. Anyway, how did you get here?"

Cody explained, "I can only remember crashing into the ground. After that, I fainted.

Is this another dimension?" Bloom replied, "Yeah, it is. Do you have any powers?"

Cody said, "Powers don't exist, except in my Pokemon games." Flora put candy seeds in

a plant, and she used a spell. She told him, "Here's some candy from a candy plant.

I think that contradicts your statement about powers not existing." Cody ate the chocolate

candies, and he was calm. He explained to them, "I'm Cody Anderson. You probably

know me from Total Drama." Bloom asked, "What's Total Drama? When you crashed

into the ground, that was lots of drama." Cody explained further to them, "It's a reality

show. Right now, the show has lots of tension." He talked about the drama that Gwen

caused. Stella interrupted, "Well, all Gwen did was fall in love! This girl named Courtney

sounds like she would work with the witches. Plus, she should be mad at the guy who

broke her heart. Bloom can relate to that." Stella crawled over to Cody. She sat next to

him. She whispered in his ear, "Bloom is single, and she got her heart broken yesterday.

If she was dating you, Prince Sky would regret being engaged to Diaspro." Musa realized

something. She wondered, "How will we keep him from Griselda and Faragonda?

Boys can't live on this campus. However, he can't walk around Magix by himself."

Stella had an idea. She yelled, "_Transforma gendora_!" Cody began to transform into a

girl. He looked exactly like Bloom, except his eyes were green, and his pants were

purple. He still had brown hair, though. Stella said, "OK, girls. We should give her name.

How about May?" Cody cheered, "I like that name! It's like the girl from Pokemon!"

Bloom told him, "From now on, your name is May. Respond to that, okay?"

May replied, "You can trust me! Everything will sail smoothly." Tecna wondered,

"There's another issue. While we have classes, what will May be doing?" Stella

immediately figured something out and she told Tecna, "Cody's voice changed to

Bloom's, right? May can go to the front gate with a suitcase that we'll make. She'll say

that she's Bloom's twin. By the way, she'll stay in my room."

May thought to herself, "I've been transformed into a girl. Maybe I'll learn how to get

powers, by hanging out with these girls. It won't be bad at all."

**How was the 1****st**** chapter? Cody got turned into a girl! Will Stella's plan work? What powers does Cody a.k.a. May have? Standby for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Stella's plan went into action. Cody, who was now May, stood in front

of the entrance to Alfea. Ms. Faragonda looked out the window from her office and she

said to Ms. Griselda, "It appears that a new student wants to join our school. Griselda,

welcome her to the campus." Griselda used a teleportation spell, so she could see the new

student. May watched the fairy dust appear. She thought to herself, "I'm scared. Even

though I'm now a girl, I still have some of my personality." Griselda appeared and she

was shocked. She asked, "Bloom, is that you?" Then, Stella ran outside. She explained,

"They are distant twins." Griselda adjusted her glasses and asked, "What is your name?"

May told her, "I am May. I'm from a planet called Groudon." Griselda had a

very stern look on her face. She looked at Stella, and then she looked back at May.

She said, "Miss May, I've never heard of a planet called Groudon. Are you even able to

access any powers?" Stella commented, "Since she made it past the magical barrier, she

must have some kind of ability." Griselda told May, "All right, I'll tell you the rules.

Rule one; you cannot use magic in the hallways. Rule two; you cannot go to the other

schools near us. Rule three; you cannot use magic, unless your professors tell you

otherwise. Rule four; you cannot leave Alfea, unless you are told to do so.

If you don't follow the rules, then you will be taken to the front gate. That means you will

be expelled. Stella, please give her a tour of the school." Stella grabbed May's hand,

but then something strange happened. May thought to herself, "Why am I having this

dizzy feeling?" Then, May had a weird vision. It showed Stella and three girls in the

forest. One of the girls shouted, "This darkness is good, because there isn't sunlight! We

are going to steal your powers!" Stella cried, "Somebody, help me!" The vision ended.

May hollered "Don't let her do it, Stella!" She responded, "What are you talking about?

Did you have a nightmare or something? Cody, Bloom might like you. When we reach

the night hours, I'll change you back into a boy. For now, just stay in girl form. I'll teach

you everything I know about dating." May thought to herself, "It's weird being like this,

but that wasn't a nightmare or a daydream! This is freaking me out. Why was I able to

see something like that?" Stella and May walked through the entire school. Then, the first

class started. The professor announced, "It seems that we have a new student! You can sit

next to Bloom. It's weird that you two look alike, though. Anyway, let's start our lesson!

Today, I will talk about spells that cannot be learned." While the professor talked, May

kept on thinking about that vision. Suddenly, she thought about wind blowing. At that

moment, she fired a green blast of energy at the professor! He dodged the blast, and it

made a hole in the chalkboard. He shouted, "Oh, wow! That is one of the six legendary

energy attributes! That cannot be learned. Whoever fired that energy, I am very

impressed!" He used magic to fix the hole in the chalkboard. May whispered, "Did I just

do that?" Bloom asked the professor, "What are the legendary six energies?" He wrote

_Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, Haos, Subterra, and Darkus _on the board. He told everyone, "To

simplify my answer, they are fire, water, wind, light, earth, and darkness." Afterwards,

the bell rang for lunch. Tecna asked her friends about the blast. May confessed, "I fired

the blast, but I don't know how I did it. Also, there's something that's been on my mind."

Flora noticed that Stella wasn't with them. She wondered, "What happened to Stella?"

Cloud Tower

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy needed a plan. Icy said, "Sisters, I have the most evil idea. We

should take Princess Stella's scepter, and absorb its powers! After that, we'll take care of

the other fairies. Darcy, didn't you use your shadow powers to track Stella?" She replied,

"The princess is in her room at Alfea. I'll get her." She used a shadow spell to disappear.

Stella thought to herself, "Bloom needs to get Sky out of her head. I'll get my wallet, turn

Cody back into a boy, and she can get to know him! I'll find my wallet, and I'll meet up

with the girls for lunch!" Next, Darcy was behind her. She zapped Stella with her dark

powers, and she made a rope from dark energy to tie her up. She told her, "You're

coming with me!" She grabbed Stella by her hair, and she took her to the forest.

Meanwhile, Bloom and her friends headed to the cafeteria. May's whole body started

trembling with a sense of foreshadowing. Tecna asked, "Are you all right? What's

wrong? It's not cold in here, that's for sure." May shouted "Oh, man! This is dangerous!

She's in danger!" Bloom wondered, "Slow down, Cody! What are you talking about? Is

something happening?" May knew that she couldn't waste any time. She ran out of Alfea,

and she ran through the forest quickly. Bloom and the others couldn't catch up to her.

The sky had confirmed her worst fears, because clouds were blocking all sources of

sunlight. May cried out, "I better not be too late! Hang on, Stella!" Meanwhile, Darcy

reached a clearing in the forest. Stella yelled, "You're not getting away with this!" She

changed into her Winx form, but her scepter's powers were useless. She groaned, "This is

not good! My powers won't work, and it's so dark!" Icy and Stormy came along.

Icy shouted, "This darkness is good, because there isn't sunlight! We are going to steal

your powers!" Stella cried, "Somebody, help me!" As the three witches ran to attack

Stella, they were struck by three green blasts of energy! May told them, "I won't let you

do that to Stella, you bullies!" Icy asked, "Who are you and how did you know about our

plan?" May explained, "That weird vision told me about it! Don't worry, Stella! I won't

let the bad girls win!" Darcy told her, "For a rookie fairy, you've got a lot of big talk.

You have no idea who you're fighting against, but let us show you what senior witches

can do." Her eyes turned purple, and she raised her hand into the air! May started

floating! She shouted, "I'm really high up! You better send me down! I'm scared!"

Darcy replied, "As you wish." She closed her hand into a fist, and May crashed into the

ground! As Darcy repeatedly did this to May, her sisters were laughing evilly.

Stella shouted, "_Transforma gendora_!" May changed back into Cody! The witches had

shocked expressions on their faces. Icy screamed, "All this time, we fought a boy?"

Cody told her, "That's right, and I won't let you hurt my friend! I hope I still have

powers!" He imagined candy, and a massive storm of candy arrows came down from

above! Stella asked, "How is candy going to stop them?" The arrows were candy, but

they were painful. Stella cheered, "You and your ability to control chocolate arrows

defeated the meanest witches in the entire realm, Cody!" Bloom and the others had

finally arrived. Tecna exclaimed, "Oh, my! How did chocolate arrows fall from the sky?

That defies logic!" Bloom shouted, "Cody, you're back! What happened?" Stella

explained for him, "I turned him back into boy form, because May suffered massive

damage! Then, he took down the witches with chocolate arrows!"

Tecna said to Cody, "You were so quick to pinpoint Stella's location! How did you do

that?" Cody replied, "I wish it happened that way, but I had some kind of vision."

The girls gasped in amazement. Bloom put her hand on Cody's shoulder and she said to

him, "Thanks for saving Stella, Cody. You're a really nice guy." She kissed his cheek.

Stella cheered, "Let's get some lunch, everybody! Then, we'll go shopping to celebrate

Cody's first victory against witches!" The clouds in the sky went away.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy got out of the pile of painful chocolate arrows. Icy told her

sisters, "That little twerp had a vision of our plan? He saw the future, somehow!"

Darcy said, "The ability to see the past or future, huh? Wait a minute! There's no

mistaking it! He has an ability called the Dimensional Scream! Here's how it works.

When he touches something, the Dimensional Scream creates a vision for him!"

Icy replied, "We need to get rid of him, so that he doesn't ruin our plans."

**How was Chapter 2? Cody has some cool powers! In case you're wondering, the Dimensional Scream is from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cody woke up, and he discovered that he was in Stella's room. He thought to himself,

"This room smells really good. Anyway, why am I on the floor?" At that moment, Stella

came into her room. She exclaimed, "Good morning, Cody! You must have fallen off the

sofa. How are you feeling?" He stood up and replied, "I'm okay, I guess. What's going

on today, Stella?" They sat down on the yellow sofa. Stella told him, "You might like

this, Cody. Today is the day of an expedition to a faraway place! Miss Griselda is going

to announce the names of the people who are going on it! I'm excited!" Cody knew that

there was a drawback. He responded, "Stella, I can't go on it. May's only been here for

one day. How would I get picked?" Stella touched his hand. She asked, "Cody, where's

Bloom?" He didn't know the answer to that. Stella explained to him, "She's in Griselda's

office. She's telling her about how May saved me yesterday, and how she took down the

witches all by herself! She might get picked, which means that you will go!" Cody

pointed a finger at the table, and two plates of waffles instantly appeared on it! He was

startled by this. Stella cheered, "Cody, you made some breakfast for you and Bloom!

She'll be happy to get these from you! I already ate, so I don't want them." They heard

footsteps going into Bloom's room. Stella grabbed Cody's hand, and she put him in front

of Bloom's doorway. Cody began to levitate the plate of golden, syrup-covered, sweet-

smelling waffles towards him. Bloom opened the door. She said, "Good morning, Cody.

Why are you making that plate of waffles levitate in midair?" Cody made the plate float

into Bloom's hands. He told her, "I thought you might be hungry, since it's breakfast

time." She smiled at him, and she was amazed that he even included a knife and a fork.

Bloom went into her room, and Cody followed her. Then, the second plate of waffles that

Cody had created levitated into the room. He said, "My stomach demanded me to cast

that spell." Bloom and Cody sat down on the bed, and they ate the delicious waffles.

Bloom moved closer to Cody. She informed, "I have a surprise for you, Cody. Listen to

this. Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella, me, and you are going on the expedition today!" As she

hugged him, Cody had another vision. This time, Bloom was in it and she was in a foggy

area. A mysterious figure came from behind, and it grabbed Bloom! She screamed, "I

can't see! Whoever you are, let me go!" The mysterious person said, "Tell me about your

new friend, or you'll be frozen solid!" An icy blast hit Bloom in the head! The

mysterious person yelled, "I'll hold you for ransom, and he'll walk into our trap!"

Bloom and the mysterious person vanished into the dense fog. Cody saw a statue and an

interesting stone. The vision ended. Bloom asked, "Are you okay? You were quiet for

five minutes." Cody explained, "I was just thinking about clouds for a second. Hey,

there's something happening outside. Let's check it out." Bloom remembered something.

She shouted, "_Transforma gendora_!" Cody transformed into May! The two girls ran

outside. Griselda announced, "I have the list of names, ladies! The expedition members

are Musa, Tecna, Flora, surprisingly Stella, Bloom, and May." The six girls cheered, and

everyone was happy for them. Griselda handed a map to Tecna. She instructed, "It's a

very straightforward map, but Ms. Faragonda and I will be joining you. The map will

lead us to Fogbound Lake. It is rumored to have an amazing treasure, which we will be

searching for. If you sabotage this expedition, you will be severely punished."

May thought to herself, "I can't let that vision happen, no matter what. Those witches are

planning a trap for me. I'm scared, but I have to keep Bloom safe. I wish that I could

teleport to that strange statue." Instantly, May teleported the expedition groups to the

Foggy Forest. Griselda asked, "Who did that?" May confessed to accidentally teleporting

them into the forest. Griselda told her, "Well, you didn't do anything bad. You just made

our job of walking here much easier. We are heading into the forest."

May grabbed Bloom's arm. She exclaimed, "Don't go, Bloom! There's something that I

need to say." May confessed about the vision that happened earlier today.

Bloom shouted, "Somebody's going to hold me for ransom, so they can capture you?

Also, you saw a green stone and a strange statue? What does that mean?" They walked

into the forest. May immediately noticed the green stone, and she picked it up.

May thought to herself, "This is it! I can hear wind blowing inside the stone!" At that

exact moment, a whirlwind sent Bloom and May flying through the forest. They landed

near the statue. May noticed a sign near the statue. It said: _Rayquaza had powers to get _

_rid of any type of weather. Its spirit is sealed inside of the green heart._

Bloom walked over to the sign. She wondered, "What does this mean?" Through the deep

fog, May noticed a spot that was shaped exactly like the stone. She fit the green stone

into the spot, and the statue started glowing green! Then, there was a flash of light!

Bloom exclaimed, "Wow, look at that! The fog has been lifted! We're one step closer to

finding the treasure!" However, the witches came along! Icy shouted, "You ruined my

plan again! You'll pay for that!" May replied, "She won't pay for this, I will!" Icy said,

"What do we have here? It's the girl who was easily beaten last time!" Suddenly, a

strange creature came from above! Darcy asked, "What is that green dragon?" Icy told

her, "I don't know where it came from." May commanded, "Rayquaza, use your supreme

Dragon Pulse attack!" Rayquaza unleashed a huge, spinning, purple energy beam from

its mouth. It struck the witches, and they were sent flying! Afterwards, Rayquaza flew

away. Stella and the others came running. She asked, "Did you see that the fog is gone?

May, you did it!" Flora leaned against the statue, and it began to move! A staircase was

revealed! Flora went down the stairs, and she found a green treasure chest. Musa said,

"All right, Flora! Let's see what's inside!" Flora opened the treasure chest, and it was

filled with candy! Bloom wondered, "Who would fill this with candy?"

May ate some of the chocolate candies. Griselda and Faragonda teleported everyone back

to Alfea. The two leaders of Alfea went into the building. Musa, Tecna, and Flora went to

their rooms. Stella shouted, "_Transforma gendora!_" May turned back into Cody! She told

Bloom, "Cody has something to tell you, Bloom." He overcame his nervousness, and he

started talking. Cody explained, "Bloom, I really like you. That's why I made those

pancake for you. I saved you, because I didn't want you to get hurt." Bloom smiled.

She kissed Cody on the lips, and she noticed something up above. It was a picture of

Cody's world. He asked, "Do I have to go, Bloom?" Stella and the others came outside.

She said, "We'll miss you, Cody. I'll never forget how you crashed into the ground."

Cody told Bloom, "It looks like Chris is yelling at Sierra. I should probably tell her that I

have a girlfriend. Thanks for everything, Bloom." He hugged her for a while, and he

jumped into the picture." Stella told Bloom, "Don't let Cody leave you, Bloom. I'll

make an excuse for you." Bloom jumped into the picture, too.

In the Total Drama Universe

Chris screamed, "Sierra, you're eliminated! Cody's probably dead somewhere! His father

is rich, and he told me that he will sue me for not supervising his only son! Jump out of

the plane, now!" She put on a parachute, and she jumped out of the plane.

Afterwards, Cody and Bloom appeared! Chris cheered, "You're back, Cody!"

Heather asked, "Who's that girl?" Bloom told her, "I'm Cody's girlfriend, Bloom."


End file.
